The process of testing new software applications can be expensive both monetarily and in terms of human resources. As mobile applications (sometimes called “apps”) proliferate and become more sophisticated, the costs associated with testing such applications also increases. However, as more applications are created that access sensitive user data, the importance of properly testing applications also increases.